


Detrás De Un Stark

by FerStark7



Category: Avengers, Ironman, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Llorar, Piano, triste
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerStark7/pseuds/FerStark7
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Tony Stark lloró y nadie se dio cuenta y una vez en la que si.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Pepper Potts





	1. Chapter 1

Llorar.....esa era una de las muchas cosas que un Stark no podía hacer y Howard se encargó de que Tony lo tuviera muy claro.

Llorar es signo de debilidad y un Stark puede ser todo menos alguien débil, así que no, Tony no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, NO iba a llorar.

Tony se repetía esa frase en la cabeza, tenía que ser fuerte y resistir, pero es que esto lo estaba consumiendo.

Él había salido de misión con los vengadores y justo a la mitad de la misión Jarvis le había avisado a Tony que Pepper estaba en peligro.

Hydra había aprovechado que los vengadores estaban lejos para secuestrarla y así tener una manera de manipular a Tony, así que en ese momento Tony les informó a los demás vengadores y rápidamente voló de regreso a salvarla y lo logró pero aún así Pepper terminó lastimada y ahora estaba dormida en una cama en el hospital.

Tony estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella, mientras tomaba su mano, todo esto era su culpa, debía estar ahí para protegerla y no pudo.

Lentamente recargo la cabeza junto al cuerpo de Pepper y no pudo resistir más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir una tras otra hasta que Tony se desahogó por completo.

Levanto la cabeza y se secó las lagrimas que aún le escurrían por la cara "Perdóname" Susurro Tony mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Pepper.

Esa fue la primera vez que Tony lloró desde que tenía seis años.


	2. 2º

La segunda vez que Tony lloró estaba en la Mansión de Malibu....hace mucho que no iba a ese lugar.

La mando a reconstruir después de lo del Mandarín, la mayor parte de la casa y las cosas que estaban dentro habían quedado completamente destruidas, pero aún así había cosas que se salvaron, y una de esas cosas era el piano de su madre.

Tony camino lentamente hacia él y lo observo...no había vuelto a tocar un piano desde que su mamá murió, pero sabía que era realmente bueno en ello.

Se sentó lentamente en el banco y respiro hondo, mientras acariciaba las teclas y comenzó a tocar.

Tony cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, disfrutando de la melodía, sus dedos se movían hábilmente, como si practicara todos los días.

Comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero no dejó de tocar mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos.

Tony terminó de tocar la canción, se secó las lágrimas y solo observó en piano durante varios minutos hasta que por fin se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes darte un ultimo vistazo al instrumento llegando a una conclusión....Los pianos lo ponen sensible...tiene que alejarse de los pianos.


	3. 3º

La tercera vez que Tony lloró fue con su traje puesto.

Los vengadores estaban peleando contra un grupo de Robots enviados por el Doctor Doom a la mitad de Nueva York.

Cuando de pronto uno de ellos disparó un rayo muy potente desde su pecho que le dio perfectamente a Ironman, lanzándolo con mucha fuerza hasta que se estrelló con una pared.

Todos los vengadores voltearon ver a Tony de reojo mientras peleaban pero Tony parecía no levantarse.

"Ironman, estás ahí?!" Dijo el Cap por el intercomunicador.

"Tony!....responde Stark" Dijo Natasha

"S..si si estoy..b..bien" Dijo Tony tosiendo y silenció su comunicador para que no pudieran escucharlo.

"Ja..Jarvis" Dijo Tony tratando de evitar que las lagrimas de dolor salieran.

"Señor, recomiendo que reciba atención inmediata" Respondió la AI dentro de su traje.

"Lo s..sé" Dijo Tony cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza.

"Ironman! Estas bien?!!" Dijo Steve pero Tony no contestaba, el dolor lo estaba sobre pasando y las lágrimas salían deliberadamente.

Hulk destruyó al último robot mientras Steve y Nat corrían hacia Tony seguidos por Clint.

Tony trataba de controlarse, tenía que dejar de llorar, debía ser fuerte...o al menos lucir fuerte así que dejó de llorar apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

El capitán se arrodilló a su lado y Tony por fin abrió el traje mientras Hulk se transformaba en Bruce.

"Respira, ya viene Bruce" Le Dijo Steve y justo después llegó Banner que comenzó a atender a Tony.

Nadie en ningún momento vio su debilidad...y nadie jamás lo haría.


	4. 4º

La cuarta vez es una de la que Tony nunca hablaría.

Esta vez también estaba en misión, el protegía el perímetro y evitaba que los malos se esparcieran por la ciudad, mientras que los demás, excepto Steve, los destruían desde el centro.

Por otro lado el Capitán estaba peleando sobre una clase de Nave que controlaba a los robots.

Steve estaba acercándose cada vez más a el Doctor Doom, el cual entró en pánico y escapó en un pequeño avión, no sin antes activar en protocolo de autodestrucción de la nave.

Los vengadores estaban peleando cuando derrepente se escuchó una explosión muy fuerte y al voltear se dieron cuenta de había sido la nave.

En ese mismo instante todos los robots se desactivaron y cayeron al piso.

Los vengadores se quedaron inmóviles....Steve estaba adentro de la nave....la nave había explotado..y nadie reaccionaba.

Tony comenzó a respirar muy rápido, hasta el punto en que estaba híperventilandose, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y con justa razón, pues el Capitán America había sido el héroe de su infancia y aunque Tony nunca lo admitiría, Steve era muy importante para el.

Tony simplemente dejó salir sus lágrimas....el sabía que no debería permitirse llorar pero Steve lo valía.

Todos quedo en silencio por un momento cuando derrepente entre todo el humo se veía una figura de un hombre que parecía acercarse.

Todos levantaron la mirada y cuando se alejó lo suficiente del humo todos pudieron ver que era Steve, había sobrevivido.

Tony sonrió aunque sus lágrimas aún le escurrían, pero nadie podía verlo.

Corrieron hacia el y Nat fue la primera en abrazarlo "Steve.....Que bueno que estas bien" Dijo Tony.

Posdata: Tony odia al Doctor Doom.


	5. 5º

La quinta vez Tony estaba en la Torre y los demás vengadores también.

Iban a tener una noche de películas y esta vez le tocaba escoger a Clint, así que el arquero escogió La Razón De Estar Contigo "A Dog's purpose".

Tony no había visto la película, pero Nat le dijo que era muy triste, que lo iba a hacer llorar, pero no, a él nada lo hacía llorar, él era Tony Stark.

Así que hicieron seis tazones de palomitas (si, uno para cada uno) y se sentaron a ver la película.

Ya llevaban poco más de dos tercios de la película y Tony no podía creer que fuera tan triste, volteó y vio a Steve, que por cierto estaba llorando, pero él no lo haría.....no lo haría.

Tony siguió viendo la película, era tan triste...pobre perrito y cuando se dio cuenta estaba llorando, así que inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas discretamente, esperando que nadie lo hubiera visto.

La película terminó y todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mientras se veían unos a otros.

"Quien eligió la película?" Pregunto Steve "Yo" Le Respondió Clint "Porque elegiste una película tan....triste?" Dijo Steve "Si Clint...hasta yo lloré, aunque sea la segunda vez que la veo" Dijo Nat "Y qué tal tu Stark? Lloraste?" Pregunto Clint "Nah...yo no lloro por películas Legolas" Respondió Tony.


	6. +1

Tony estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, Pepper no estaba, se había ido a otro país a atender asuntos urgentes de la empresa y regresaría dentro de dos semanas.

Normalmente Tony habría optado por no dormir ya que solía tener pesadillas y Pepper no estaría ahí para calmarlo, pero es que estaba demasiado cansado, no había dormido por días así que sólo al tocar su cama cayó rendido.

Todo era oscuro...pero cada vez podía ver más y más hasta que pudo enfocar por completo, estaba en la cueva..en Afganistán, de nuevo, "Que?" Dijo Tony, parpadeo y ahora lo sumergían en un bote de agua....querían que construyera el Jericó "Noooo!!!" Grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Derrepente todo cambio, estaba volando en su traje, a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York, pero...algo se acercaba "No No No No No de nuevo por..porfavor!!" Un misil se estaba acercando a toda velocidad, volteó hacia arriba y ahí estaba...ese maldito portal que le daba ataques de ansiedad.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía el misil en las manos y volaba hacia el portal "NOOO!!! PEPPER!!! PEPPER!! AYUDENMEEE!!" Decía Tony soltando lágrimas de desesperación mientras se acercaba aún más "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Grito y en ese mismo momento se despertó.

Tony comenzó a respirar rápidamente y voltear a todos lados...cierto...Pepper no estaba, así que Tony comenzó a entrar en crisis y llorar, llorar como no había llorado desde niño, a la m*erda eso de un Stark no llora"

"Señor, señor, tengo que pedirle que guarde la calma, esta bien, necesita que traiga a la señorita Potts?" Decía Jarvis tratando de manejar la situación.

"N..no Ja..Jarvis, no la m..molestes" Dijo Tony entre llantos, pero no podía hacer que Pepper viniera desde tan lejos solo por una pesadilla, pero aún así no podía tranquilizarse y estaba entrando en pánico y llorando muy fuerte...en ese momento agradecía que la habitación fuera insonorizada.

"Señor, necesito que se tranquilice....o deberé llamar a alguien" Dijo la IA, pero Tony no respondió y siguió llorando sentado en su cama abrazando sus piernas.

"Señor Rogers, solicitó su presencia en la habitación del Señor Stark" Dijo Jarvis en la sala donde se encontraba Steve "Qué? Sucedió algo malo?" Pregunto el rubio "Vaya a la habitación por favor" Dijo Jarvis y Steve obedeció.

Jarvis hizo lo mismo con cada uno de los miembros de los vengadores, los cuales llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, así que Steve abrió lentamente la puerta y todos pudieron escuchar el llanto de Tony, sonaba tan triste...estaba roto, completamente expuesto y se veía tan frágil que no sabían como reaccionar así que se acercaron y Tony los volteó a ver.

Quería calmarse, quería dejar de llorar...enserio quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo ya no podía, ya no podía ponerse su máscara...estaba rota, así que con lo ultimo de que le quedaba logro decir algo "E..estoy bi...bien" Dijo Tony entre llantos.

"No Tony....estoy segura de que no estás bien" Dijo Nat suavemente, pero Tony comenzó a respirar demasiado rápido "Tony...trata de relajarte porque si no te vas a hiperventilar" Dijo Bruce en el mismo tono, pero el siguió llorando....y ahora se sentía frustrado...y le daba pena que lo vieran así, pero derrepente sintió unos grandes brazos que lo estaban rodeando...trato de enfocar a travez de las lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que era Steve el que estaba abrazándolo, así que en ese momento devolvió el abrazo....era lo que necesitaba...necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que todo estaba bien, comenzó a sentir que más brazos se juntaban en el abrazo hasta que estaban ahí todos los vengadores en un abrazo grupal.

Por fin Tony no se sintió solo...no lo estaba...y así logró tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar "Lo siento" Dijo el castaño "Que? Porque lo sientes?" Pregunto Steve "Por hacerlos venir a esta hora por algo insignificante" Respondió "Insignificante? Eso no fue insignificante, eres importante para nosotros Tony, nunca dudes de eso" Dijo Romanoff "Pero...en realidad no me estaba pasando nada grave" Dijo Tony mirando hacia abajo, mostrando una inseguridad muy impropia de él, lo cual demostraba lo roto que estaba "Tony, pudiste haberte hiperventilado y entrar en estado de Shock" Respondió Bruce.

Tony los observó a todos unos segundos...ellos estaban ahí por el...y solo por una pesadilla que había tenido "Gracias por la ayuda...enserio..gracias" Dijo Tony sincero "Pero porque lo dices con esa cara? Es demasiado...triste Tony, Sonríe!" Dijo Clint tratando de subir los ánimos..y lo logró, Tony esbozó una sonrisa..no la más brillante de todas pero definitivamente era mejor que el Tony triste "Exacto, Así está mejor!" Dijo Clint sonriendo al igual que los vengadores "Te sientes mejor?" Pregunto Steve "Mejor" Respondió Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que lees haya gustado la historia, yo la verdad disfrute escribirla jejeje hice sufrir un poco a Tony pero ni modo, pueden leer otras historias en mi perfil :)


End file.
